Flutterby, Butterfly
by Lady Mimi Allice de Yorke
Summary: Since he pulled her out of the Black Lake when she was a small girl, Gabrielle wished she could repay Harry. And now the war is approaching, maybe she can? Harry/Gabrielle. (Gabrielle is older than the books.)
1. Chapter 1

_This story came to me many years ago and I started to write it but never got anywhere with it. Now I'm nearing the end and have enough already written that I feel confident in posting some chapters. _

_So I hope that you enjoy my little Harry and Gabrielle love story._

_Gabrielle is older in this version, it fits better into the story (although I don't think I'm too specific at what her age is)._

* * *

**Flutterby, Butterfly.**

"Zank you, for saving me 'arry" said a shivering Gabrielle to an equally shivering Harry.

Looking over at the shivering girl Harry took off his blanket and wrapped it around her small shoulders. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up slightly. "Couldn't leave you there, could I? Are you okay?" he asked, a slight shiver in his voice as the cold lake water seeped into his bones.

"Oui I am fine, zank you again 'arry" she said with a small smile, kissing him on the cheek as Fleur had done before running up to her sister, the two girls bundled off with Madam Maxine back to the castle.

"What was that about?" Ron asked looking after the Veela and young girl, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Nothing, she was just thanking me for saving her" Harry told him, taking the blanket that Ron held limply in his hand and wrapping it around his shoulders. As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the boats', Harry looked over to where Fleur and Gabrielle were sat with their fellow classmates, spotting Gabrielle looking over at him with a small smile, Harry smiling in return before being pulled into the conversation Ron and Hermione were having.

The rest of the tournament passed with Harry and Gabrielle having very little contact with each other, politely greeting each other whenever they passed the other was all they seemed to say to the other, but Harry took to looking at her to make sure she was okay whenever they were in the same area, while Gabrielle looked at him as though he were a hero, and of course to her, he was. It wasn't until the final task was over and they'd had a funeral for Cedric that they spoke more than two words to each other again.

The Hogwarts students had gathered around the courtyard to say goodbye to the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons when Harry heard a voice shout his name from behind. Turning around he spotted Gabrielle running towards him so quickly he thought she wouldn't stop, only to have her run into him and wrap her small arms around his waist in a tight hug he awkwardly returned. "You okay Gabrielle?" he asked, wondering what had gotten into the young girls head.

Nodding she looked up into his emerald eyes, her own blue eyes glittering like sapphires as she realised that she didn't want to leave what she thought was her new friend. "I want to zank you again 'arry for saving my life. I owe you a life debt according to my sister, and I shall repay it someday, I promise" she told him with a bright, innocent smile that Harry couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Tell you what Gabrielle, if you stay safe and out of trouble we'll be even" he told her, leaning down to kiss her head softly, "Now, hurry up and catch up with the others, you wouldn't want to be stuck in cold Scotland forever" he told her, the two realising each other from their hug, the small girl running off to join her sister where she waited at the door to their carriage, turning back to wave goodbye before climbing in, wondering if she would ever meet Harry again.

* * *

_Well that was chapter one. I hope you like it and more will be coming soon. _

_I would love to hear (or would that be read?) what you thought of it, and the next chapter will be up in about a week. _

_Lady Mimi Alice xx _


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got asked in a review to clarify Gabrielle's age, so I thought I should share with everyone. In the books Gabrielle is 8 years old and 11 during the Triwizard Tournament and Fleur's wedding respectively. In my story she's about 11 years old when we first meet her and 14 when Fleur gets married.**_

_**So with that cleared up, enjoy chapter 2!**_

* * *

**Flutterby, Butterfly.**

Over the next couple of years Harry and Gabrielle didn't contact each other but they did think of the other often. Many times over the years, they contemplated writing to the other, just to see how they were, but they never did, realising that they weren't nearly close enough to warrant surprise owls.

When they did finally meet each other again it was two years after the Triwizard Tournament at the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. As he stood in the garden of the Burrow with Ron and Hermione, Harry couldn't help but stare at the vision that was walking out of the house.

With her silvery-blond hair curled and piled atop her head, Gabrielle looked around the busy garden at all the wedding guests mulling around, her dark blue eyes finally coming to rest on Harry, blue and green locking on each other, everything and everyone around them fading into the background. After what felt like hours, but was in reality only seconds, of the two looking at no one but each other they're gaze was broken by Fleur leaving the house behind Gabrielle.

Afterwards, while everyone was dancing and celebrating Harry stood on the outside of the dance floor, his recent conversation with Doge still running in his head, when he felt a small soft hand enter his own. Looking over he saw Gabrielle smiling shyly up at him, "Will you dance with me, 'arry?" she asked cautiously, as though she were afraid he would say no.

"It will be a pleasure," Harry whispered, walking her onto the dance floor, wrapping her in his arms and leading her in a slightly clumsy dance around the dance floor, the two of them giggling as they tried to avoid stepping on each other's toes and those of other guests. Eventually they two came to a graceful stop on the outskirts of the dance floor, the two looking into the other's eyes while the world carried on around them. Tilting her head up ever so slightly, Gabrielle began to close her eyes as Harry moved closer, only for them to be interrupted by the entrance of Kingsley's Lynx patronus, warning them that the Ministry had fallen.

Realising exactly that meant Harry quickly grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her back onto the dance floor towards her sister and new brother-in-law, leaving her with them with a final parting smile before disappearing into the panicked crowd, the loud _pop _telling her that Harry had managed to escape.

* * *

"You must go back to France Gabrielle," Bill told her a couple of weeks after his wedding and the fall of the Ministry. "It's too dangerous for you to be here," he tried to explain to her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"But I can 'elp 'ere, I can 'elp with the 'ealing," she tried to tell him, wanting desperately to stay with her sister.

"You 'ave to go back to Beauxbatons Gabrielle. You 'ave to finish your education," Fleur told her little sister. "Please little sister. You cannot stay here anymore, it is too dangerous. You have to go back to mamma and papa," she told her, wishing that she wouldn't argue with anymore and accept that she couldn't remain in Britain.

Realising that her sister and brother-in-law would not back down, Gabrielle sighed and resigned herself to her fate, retreating to the outside while her sister fought at the front with her new family. "Will you write to me then _soeur? _Tell that you are alive and okay," she begged of her older sister, the two of them wrapping each other in their arms in a comforting hug, both of them realising – neither willing to admit – that that moment might be the last time they see each other.

"I promise you. Now please gather your things and go home," Fleur told her, taking the younger girls face between her hands, bathing in the love and trust she could see shining from her sisters bright blue eyes.

It took Gabrielle a couple of days to get over the fact she had been – in her opinion – exiled to Beauxbatons. But while she was researching her homework in the vast library one night, she stumbled upon something that she thought might make life a little easier for one person in particular. It was with that in mind that she secretly took the book and promised herself that she would stop at nothing in order to master the intricate spell work.

And that's exactly what she did; spending hours and hours at night, when everyone else had fallen asleep, perfectly the smallest of wand movements until finally, result.

She had conjured them.

"Now how do I send them?" she said to herself as she watched them dance around her in the quiet bedroom.

* * *

_Well there you go, chapter 2. I know that compared to my usual stories, the chapters of this story are short, but I'm trying something new, and I think that this works. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think _

_Lady Mimi Alice. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**There you go chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, but life got pretty bad lately but it's all okay again so it's back to the butterflies. **_

**Flutterby, Butterfly. **

**Chapter Three. **

"Go to bed Hermione, I'll be fine," Harry promised her, gently pushing her through the tent flaps and back inside to the warmth, before sitting down next to the small fire, trying to keep warm in the cold winter night. He knew he shouldn't necessarily have the fire still burning, but he couldn't deny himself even the slightest warmth and comfort as he tried to remain optimistic.

It had been six months since the ministry had fallen and Harry, Hermione and Ron had departed on their hunt for the horcruxes and things were not going well. While they had found another horcrux, in the process they had no idea how to actually destroy the blasted thing, but they had also lost Ron after he walked away from them after a huge fight the three friends had.

He was beginning to lose hope.

Leaning forward Harry was just placing another twig onto the dwindling fire when he suddenly had the most beautiful little blue butterfly dancing in front of his eyes. Leaning back so he could see more clearly, he was hypnotised at the delicate little flutters of the little blue wings. He had only seen one other thing move so softly, but his new little butterfly friend certainly came a close second.

He was entranced following the small movements he nearly feel backwards when a soft voice suddenly spoke. "Bonjour Harry," the voice said and Harry quickly recognised it as that of Gabrielle Delacour. "I hope this doesn't alarm you, and don't worry, no one but you can hear or see this, even if you're surrounded by people, and I really hope you're not because I imagine this would be rather distracting and I'm rambling which can't be helping either," the little butterfly announced, making Harry smile affectionately at how nervous Gabrielle's voice sounded.

"It's only a recording so we can't really communicate, but I thought that I would send you some Christmas cheer since it's nearly that time of year," she said, reminding him of how long he had been running for. "In truth, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Fleur sent me back to France not long after you left and I've heard very little from anyone ever since. But I needed a way to help you all, so I found these beautiful little creations," she said her voice breaking slightly.

"Hopefully, if I've cast them properly, they should make you feel happy, like the feeling you get sitting in the sun on a summer's day, a gentle breeze ruffling your hair. A little happiness in these dark times. I wish I could be more helpful, and hopefully you won't mind if I send you more of my little creations. I can feel it when they find you and know you're alive, and it's selfish of me, but I need to know you are okay. All the best Harry, and Happy Holidays," Gabrielle said, the beautiful little butterfly bursting into thousands of blue sparks, before slowly falling into the fire, relighting it almost instantly, bathing the area around Harry in warmth.

Smiling in happiness, Harry laid down on the ground and looking up through the bare branches of the trees that surrounded him, he gazed at the clear night sky at all the stars he could see, and for the first time since he abandoned the Burrow all those months ago, he felt calm – practically happy!

And it was all thanks to a little blue butterfly, from a beautiful blue eyed girl.

* * *

That night, in the warm and secure confines of her Beauxbatons room, Gabrielle woke to a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, a happy smile spreading across her face as she realised exactly what that meant.

Harry was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flutterby, Butterfly.**

**Chapter Four.**

It was the Final Battle.

There were shouts, screams and flashes of light around every corner of the once historic castle, that now resemble a ruin that should no longer be entered. Harry couldn't stand it any longer. Seeing the destruction, the injured.

The dead.

George was now without his other half, his twin brother, Fred.

Little baby Teddy – his very own godson – with now without his father Remus. Or his mother Tonks.

There would never be another over-exuberant photo taken by Colin Creevey.

There would be no more giggles and gossip from Pavarti without her best friend Lavender Brown.

To Harry, it felt like there would be no more happiness.

He knew what he had to do and although it pained him to admit it (even to himself) he knew Pansy Parkinson was correct. He had to go. And it was exactly what he did.

Turning he walked from the Great Hall, out the Entrance Hall and through the destroyed court yard towards the forest. Towards his fate, his end.

He thought that no one had seen him leave. But watching from a hospital wing window, Gabrielle watched as Harry walked further and further away from the castle and she didn't even attempt to stop the tears from falling. Kissing the tips of her fingers she gently pressed them to the window at the place she last saw Harry, before raising her wand, determined to give Harry one last gesture of hope and happiness.

She conjured one last butterfly.

* * *

The happy shouts bombarded Harry's ears as he left the Headmaster's office. Having just seen Snape's memories, Harry didn't feel much like celebrating, he merely wanted to retrieve his old potion professors' body and go to bed, he just hoped he didn't encounter any well-wishers on his way down to the Shrieking shack. He had just reached the court yard undetected when he heard his name.

Turning around he couldn't help the relieved smile from crossing his face when he saw Gabrielle stood next to the rubble. Her golden hair was matted and filthy, with smears of dirt and dust across her usually clear and perfect face. Her clothes were torn and equally dirty, but to Harry, she looked absolutely beautiful, but it was none of these things that caught his attention.

It was her eyes.

Her beautiful blue eyes - that were now such a familiar colour to him - were shining with life and unshed tears as she gingerly made her way over the rubble towards him. Meeting her half way he had to take a small step back to stop them from falling to the ground as Gabrielle threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his own snaked around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around, the two laughing lightly as they celebrated in their own way, being alive.

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you again," Gabrielle told him with a happy smile, tears streaming down her face leaving clean tracks in the dirt.

"I owe it to you Gabrielle. You and your little butterflies," he told her, grinning at her surprised expression. "I realised it the moment I saw you again. Who else could create such beauty, and such a stunning colour, I'll never forget that blue for as long as I live," he told her looking into her brilliant blue eyes.

"So … You don't mind that I kept sending them to you? You didn't think they were annoying or silly?" she asked nervously, hoping she hadn't spent the last ten months annoying and distracting Harry.

"I looked forward to every one of them. Whenever they burst into dust, I counted the seconds until I got the next one," he told her taking her hands in his own. "They … You saved my life Gabrielle, you truly did."

Smiling shyly up at him, Gabrielle rested her head against Harry's chest, both their arms tightening around the other as they celebrated in their own way, surviving.

"What are you doing here anyway? You never mentioned coming to Hogwarts," he whispered to her as he held her in his arms.

Shaking her head she looked up at him, a happy and content smile on her face, "It doesn't really matter does it? I'm here, with you and you're alive. That's all that matter at the moment," she told him before pulling him down for their first kiss.

If either of them had dwelled on their lost kiss at Fleur's wedding, the reality far exceeded their widest imaginings. Her soft lips melded perfectly to Harry's dry, rough ones, the two quickly and easily getting lost in one another. It wasn't until Harry remembered he had somewhere to go, that he reluctantly pulled away slightly from the younger girl.

"I've got to go get something … someone important," he told her looking down at her slightly flushed face, knowing that he most likely looked the exact same (albeit slightly dirtier). "Wait in the castle for me? I'm sure Fleur wants to see you again."

Nodding Gabrielle reached up and placed another soft kiss on Harry's lips before retreating back into the castle, realising that whomever Harry had to collect, he had to collect them alone.

But she still counted the seconds until she saw him again.

* * *

Well that was chapter 4! I hoped you liked it, I had to put a little mention of Snape in there, I cried when I read he died, never mind the watching it, so I had to honor him.

Next up is the epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue.

"She's beautiful Fleur," Gabrielle told her older sister as she held her new-born niece in her arms, her little fingers wrapped around Gabrielle's finger, amazing her at the strength the little baby possessed. "Have you finally decided on a name yet, now that she's here?" she asked looking up at Fleur, only to see the older blonde's eyes trained firmly on the new born.

"Victoire," Fleur told her reaching out and stroking her soft, wispy blonde hair. "It seemed so fitting," she said with a soft smile.

Frowning Gabrielle looked over at Fleur. "Victory? Odd choice."

"Not really. Think of the date and it all makes sense," she told her not-so-little sister.

"May 2nd" Gabrielle said softly, nodding her head in understand at the poignant name Fleur and Bill had chosen for their first born. "Our Victoire."

"Have you and Harry considered starting a family yet? Mama and Papa accept you living in sin, they'll be swelled with another grandchild," Fleur joked, holding out her arms for her daughter to placed in.

Laughing Gabrielle couldn't help but let her mind wander as she thought of her amazing boyfriend, Harry.

Since they reunited immediately after the final battle the two had practically become inseparable, even during her final year at Beauxbatons, Harry had moved to Paris in order to remain close to her, and also enabling him to get to know her parents, who now loved him as though he were their own son.

"I wouldn't say that the occasional weekend spent at Harry's flat 'living in sin'," Gabrielle pointed out just as her brother-in-law Bill walked in, a wide almost goofy smile on his face as he looked at his wife and new born daughter.

"Who's living in sin?" he asked as he moved to stand next to Fleur looking down at the blue eyes of his beautiful daughter.

"No one," Gabrielle said quickly before Fleur had the chance. "I'll leave you three alone. She beautiful, I'm so happy for you both," she said leaning over and kissing Fleur's cheek before pressing an soft kiss to Victoire's head before leaving the new, young family alone. Looking back just before she left she couldn't help but smile at the look of love that was shared between Bill and Fleur as they cooed over their daughter.

Arriving back at Grimmauld place where she and Harry were staying she was surprised at the difference Harry and his godson Teddy had accomplished in the time she was out visiting Fleur. Following the sounds of laughter she couldn't help but smile as she watched Teddy paint the wall of the dining room as Harry held him under his arms so he could reach higher, the two boys laughing as Teddy splashed paint over the two of them.

"You two look like you're having fun," she remarked letting them know she was back.

"Aunt Gabby," Teddy squealed, kicking his little legs vigorously, clearly wanting to be put down so he could go over to the pretty witch. Quickly running over once his feet were on the ground, he wrapped his little arms around Gabrielle's legs, forgetting he held a messy paintbrush causing paint to smear along the back of her legs, much to the amusement of both Harry and Gabrielle.

"Why don't you go get washed mate and we can all go out for food," Harry suggested to his godson as he tidied up around the dining room, shaking his head as Teddy immediately dropped the paintbrush on Gabrielle's shoe's and ran upstairs.

"We're going out tonight?" Gabrielle asked, as she used her wand to clean the paint off her, her smile never faltering once as Teddy covered her in paint.

"Yeah, we're meeting your parents and celebrating Victoire's birth. Plus it gives them the chance to finally meet Teddy," Harry told her as he moved towards her, wrapping her in his arms, her own snaking up around his neck as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

The sound of giggling broke the two apart, looking over they saw Teddy peaking at them through the banister of the stairs, before running down and towards the happy couple who swooped him up into a three-way hug, Teddy bestowing sloppy kisses on their cheeks, the happy small family laughing together before making their way out the door, towards a diner that would forever change their lives.

All Harry had to do was keep his nerve long enough to ask that vital question.

* * *

"She's gorgeous Gabrielle, the perfect blend between the two of you," Fleur remarked as she looked down at her beautiful baby niece, her brilliant green eyes looking up at her in amazement.

"She is isn't she," Gabrielle said as she stroked her daughter's small patch of dark hair as they waited for Harry to pick Teddy up from his grandmother's so he could meet his new 'cousin'.

"Bet you're glad she hasn't got Harry's hair though," she joked looking up in time to see Gabrielle roll her eyes at the remark. "Be honest, you're happy she's got your hair and not Harry's messy mop."

"I think she's beautiful no matter what hair she's inherited," Gabrielle told her sister taking her daughter from the older witch and settling back into her chair with her daughter resting on her bare shoulder.

"We're back," Harry called from the hallway just as the living room door opened and a six year old Teddy rushing over to his aunt, quicky climbing onto the chair next to her so he could look at his godfather's new baby girl.

"Hi Gabby," he whispered, noticing the baby's eyes were closed and not wished to wake her up by talking loudly.

"Hi sweaty," she greeted him leaning over and kissing his forehead softly, his natural mousey brown hair turning slightly red in embarrassment, his attention still focused on the small human in Gabrielle's arms. "This is Belle," she told him, looking down at her sleeping daughter before catching her husbands' eye and smiling. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked him gently grinning when he nodded enthusiastically, holding out his arms for the little girl.

Moving around to sit behind him, Harry moved Teddy's arms into position, supporting him as Gabrielle gently manoeuvred the sleeping infant into their arms, leaning back and smiling as they both began whispering to the little girl making her laugh and smile once she woke by Teddy as he transformed his face into funny shapes for her.

As she watched her husband and daughter Gabrielle didn't think her life could get any better and it was all down to those little blue butterflies.

* * *

Well there you go, that is the end. I'm not too happy with the ending, but I must have written and rewritten at least 6 different endings and this is the one that I like best and I hope you do too.

Thank you so much for reading and I hoped that you liked it.

Until the next time.


End file.
